


The Daily Grind

by Sweetlil_Angel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Grinding, Lance get angry too, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn ensues, Shiro mention, Sweat, Training, its mild..., keith get angry, klance, so mature...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:13:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9460586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetlil_Angel/pseuds/Sweetlil_Angel
Summary: After a mission Keith is left to ponder his abilities and questions his relationship with a certain blue paladin. Hoping to ignore the obvious, he heads over to the training deck and finds the source of his sleepless nights





	

**Author's Note:**

> I felt a mighty need... so here!  
> I hope you enjoy this fic!

The castle of lions was silent. The halls empty as the once bright blue hue resigned into a dark blue. 

All was at peace. Everyone was sleeping. 

Well, not everyone. 

Keith couldn't sleep. He wanted to but his brain was whirring from today's success. How he almost died. How he almost got Lance killed. 

He thought of how Lance rushed to his rescue; the way the blue lion leapt and weaved in the air, destroying fleets with its jaw-blade, how Red was unresponsive because of the damage they had both taken,and the eerie silence from Lance as he firmly disobeyed orders to get to Keith. 

He saved Keith. 

And how did he repay him. By stalking off into his room like a pouty 12 year old brat. 

Keith groaned, tangling his fingers in his hair trying to hide his embarrassment. 

His hands were bandaged, he didn't want to use the cryopod, it felt like accepting defeat. 

With all hope of sleep abandoned he made his way to the training deck. He usually came here at night anyway. Fighting of any unwanted feelings. It's funny how they are usually about-

"Lance?"

Keith stood at the doorway, staring at the blue paladin, he had discarded his jacket and opted to wear just his shirt and jeans as he flew across the training deck. 

He didn't notice Keith, he was too busy fighting off 3 training bots at once, bayard in hand and eyes laser focused. Every shot landed with pin point accuracy, as he narrowly avoided getting shot, sliced, or punched from any of the bots. 

Within seconds all three bots were down. Lance didn't pause for breath. 

"Begin training sequence 3.9"

What?!

He was getting 3 level 9 bots. Is he insane?!

Keith stormed into the room. 

"End training sequence" he practically shouted. 

Lance groaned. "Oh give it a rest Shiro, I'm fine I'm not even tired!"

Keith ignored the pang in his chest as he turned Lance around. 

Lance's shirt was damp and sweat slid down his shirt. His eyes were wide as his bayard transformed to its original state. Panting due to exhaustion, he looked very awake. 

Keith glared. "You could have gotten yourself hurt"

Lance's expression became guarded as he took a step away from Keith, effectively removing Keith's grasp from his shoulder. Keith didn't know why he was hurt. 

"Ha! Rich coming from mister night owl himself. What are you doing here anyway?"

Lance raised an eyebrow at Keith's silence. A scoff escaped his mouth. 

"Hypocrite."

The bayard transformed into his weapon and braced himself. 

"Begin training sequence 6.9"

Keith glared as three bots materialized in front and moved quickly, causing Lance to leap and bound his way around them. He dodged with practiced weaving and shot with precision.   
The bots were starting to overwhelm him. Taking around five shots to de-materialize, there was no way Lance was getting out of this unscathed. 

A bot was approaching him from behind, Keith had no recollection of moving. By pure instinct, his bayard was in his hand and the sword gleamed as it clashed with the bot.

The strength needed was giving a good burn to Keith's arms, he blocked and slashed the bot with all his pent up emotions. 

His Anger. 

His worry. 

His confusion. 

"What the hell Keith!"

Lance blasted a bot that Keith didn't know was behind him and ran to him. 

They placed their back together as the were surrounded by 5 bots.   
Keith leapt into action. Severing the head of the nearest one as Lance shot 4 in the chest in quick succession, pushing them backwards but not de-materializing them. 

"I didn't think" Keith grunted in between blocks. "They attacked you. I acted."

"That was stupid mullet head"

"Stupid!"

Keith whirled around as Lance shot past him, hitting the bot behind him. 

Keith snarled and sprinted straight past Lance, blocking the sword of yet another bot and kicking it backwards. 

Two down.

Keith backed up against Lance.   
He growled and got his bearings and sprinted to an approaching bot. 

"If me doing this is stupid then what you did today was SUICIDAL!" 

He punctuated his sentence with a slash straight down the poor boot in front of him. 

As Lance growled, he perfectly decimated a bot with a shot in the head. 

"I was saving your ass out there!"

Keith returned to Lance, his hair was starting to stick to the back of his neck. Fatigue was starting to wear on the both of them as they faced the last bot as it ran towards them. 

Keith ran towards it and at the last second, slid right underneath to hear a barrage of gun fire behind him. Wasting no time he stood up and stabbed the robot twisting as he removed from the de-materializing bits of machinery. 

"Maybe I don't deserve saving."

Lance was in his face. 

"Fucking bullshit. Pout and cry all you want. I'll save your fucking ass until I DIE!"

The room was silent, save for the panting breaths of the both blue and red paladins. 

Keith was a deer in the headlights, staring at a furious Lance trying to rein in their anger. His heart skips a beat and began to pump blood to his face. 

To this day he doesn't know why he did it. But he doesn't regret a thing. 

Keith leaned forward, capturing Lance's mouth with his own. 

He was shocked, he wanted to pull away but something about Lance actually kissing back flipped his stomach, scrambled his thoughts and took over his body. 

Keith pressed against Lance, seeking his warmth in a rather cold room. The low groan from Lance was more than enough to send Keith's mind reeling. 

Lance's hand clutched on to Keith's shirt pulling him towards himself. Keith does a little more and pushed him to the wall. Their kisses were hot and wet, tongues sliding over each other as they explore the warm mouths of the other. 

Keith pressed his hips against Lance, moaning at the feel of him.   
Lance's hand were pulling at Keith's shirt, one hand roaming the expanse of Keith's toned skin. Keith pulled away and groaned, rubbing against Lance's crotch making the most beautiful harmony they had both heard. 

This only fueled their desires as they both began their grinding assault. Their gasps and breathing were punctuated with whines and groans. 

"Mmhfff... ahhhhh.. ft-fuck Lance"

"Hah hah Keith I'm going to... S-shit fuck"

Lance shook as he came in his clothes, keening and reaching for Keith's lips. Keith met him half way as he drove straight over the edge 

His groans were swallowed by Lance's mouth. His taste was addicting. 

They pulled away and looked at themselves.

"We tell no-one"  
Keith couldn't help but agree.

**Author's Note:**

> .... Yup!! 
> 
> I love how this took me almost all day to do :,)
> 
> If you could tell me how to improve that would be ace!!☺️


End file.
